


Мотивация

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы развиваться, нужна правильная мотивация, и Райнер это отлично понимает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мотивация

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015  
> Бета: Лимонное Сорго  
> Предупреждения: преканон, возможны спойлеры

Берт снимает с пальца заостренный металлический коготь и отдает куратору. Они называют эту штуку «напальчником».

— Вы знаете, что самое главное в нашем деле — верная мотивация. — Куратор сует штуковину в карман, закладывает руки за спину. Повторяет свою обычную речь, известную до последнего слова. — Чтобы титан перешел на другой уровень, нужен скачок. Скачок происходит только при правильной мотивации навигатора.

Райнер пытается слушать, но слова превращаются в монотонный гул. Пот струится между лопатками, по вискам и даже капает с носа, так что Райнер слизывает соленые капли. 

И смотрит на Берта. Тот слушает куратора молча, хмурит брови, его губы дрожат. Они оба знают, что будет, если у Райнера не получится. 

Он закрывает глаза на мгновенье, чтобы успокоиться. Перед внутренним взором возникает лицо Берта. Они лежат на полатях лицом к лицу. В свете масляной лампы по лицу Берта скачут тени, превращая его глаза в черные провалы. 

— Все будет хорошо, — шепчет он. Райнер пытается ухмыльнуться, но получается не очень. Он в отчаянии смотрит на Берта, вглядывается жадно, всматривается, как будто видит в последний раз. Может, и так. Его лицо кажется таким красивым, и Райнеру хочется навсегда впечатать его в свою память. Берт кладет руку на его руку, и теперь улыбка выходит куда увереннее. Как будто ему не десять лет, а гораздо-гораздо больше.

— Правда, ты же все можешь. Ты же самый лучший.

Райнер кивает. Берт — единственный, кому он всегда верит. Раз Берт говорит, что он сможет, — значит, так и будет. Даже Берик не способен убедить его так легко.

Сейчас эта уверенность тает, как не было. Райнер открывает глаза. Перед ним — лесной полигон. Площадка, за ней — стена старых сосен, серое небо над головой, как свинцовое покрывало, тяжелое, бесконечное, земля под ногами разбухла после дождя. Запах хвои, запах грязи, пота, адреналин и страх мурашками по телу. В ушах на одной ноте монотонный звон. Райнер вспоминает лицо Берта, представляет его в деталях, ярко, так, чтобы не отпускало.

— Покажи себя с лучшей стороны, — издали слышится голос куратора. — После команды активируй титана. 

Райнер смаргивает пот, поднимает глаза. Берт стоит перед ним у кромки леса. Райнер считает про себя. Три, два. 

— Начали! — командует куратор. 

Один. 

Последнее, что приходит ему в голову, — это воспоминание. О том, как Дени не справился. Все кругом было красным. И белым. Это главные цвета человеческого тела. Райнер видит его сестру, ее тело висит между ветками. Он рассматривает его…

«Райнер!»

Красный туман перед глазами рассеивается.

Он обнаруживает, что бежит к деревьям прямо на Берта. Берт отступает, а потом бросается в лес. Мотивация. Его мотивация — Берт. Не Берик, не Анни. Кураторы знают, что делают. 

«На вас возлагают большие надежды».

«Отомстить». 

«Мстить». 

Лица родителей. 

Где мама и папа, Райнер не помнит. 

Он ничего не помнит.

Только Берта.

Разум возвращает его в реальность. Возвращаются боль, усталость, слабость. Он понимает, что наклоняется над Бертом. И улавливает колебания основной команды — убивать. 

«Нет».

Контроль возвращается, Райнер замирает, давясь ужасом. Паника накатывает, ему хочется уйти обратно, в теплый мир грез. Вернуться в комнату, где они с Бертом читают книжку про старые времена. 

Плечо Берта прижимается к его плечу. Мягкая улыбка отдается нежностью в сердце. Все, что я делаю, — для тебя. Я смогу. Я… 

Тебя убью.

Надо вернуться. Иначе больше никогда они не смогут сидеть, как вчера, никогда не будет улыбок, никогда не будет Берта. И Райнер его забудет. Он снова вспоминает родителей, потом сестру Дени. А потом перед глазами проясняется. Он ставит Берта на землю. 

Никогда. 

Он никогда не причинит ему боль, даже если будет умирать. Он клянется себе защищать его и никогда не забывать. Разгибается и поворачивается к куратору. 

До него словно издали доносится окрик Берта.

— Молодец! Ты справился!

Райнер сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Он полностью контролирует Бронированного титана. Впереди еще множество дней и множество тренировок. Но он готов.

Райнер чувствует силу, видит свинцовое небо, маленьких людей внизу и Берта, который улыбается ему снизу. Райнер тоже улыбается в ответ. Хоть это, наверное, и выглядит жутко. Они идут обратно — Райнера еще должны проверить. 

На сегодня все закончилось. Что будет потом — они подумают завтра. А сегодня можно будет снова лечь на одну лежанку и читать книжку про старые времена.


End file.
